Someday,Our Colors Will Run
by Lelia
Summary: Lee looks back on the aftermath of a recent battle on a rainy day. NOTE:the scene in this is not an actual event on the show.PG for my disclaimer,^^;; R/R!


AN: Hi! Ok, yes this WAS inspired by the song Primary Colors, but it is such a great song! This is also a result of my anticipation of finally being able to watch Tamers! Yes, sad to say here in good ol' Tampa Bay, we don't get Fox Kids, so not Digimon 03 for us! But ABC Family is picking it up in March so, life is finally returning to normal. Now mind you I have only seen the first 2 episodes so bear with me in this. Also the conversation in this DID NOT HAPPEN ON THE SHOW!! So I don't wanna hear about it!! ^_^ Now with that said I think I should just get the disclaimer over with! * takes a deep breath *  
  
IdonotinanywayshapeorformownDigimonoranyofthecharactersassociatedwithitIfIdi dIwouldsureashelpmakesurethenameswerestraightandmakeitsoIcouldwatchitAlsoIbe lieveourgovernmentismoronicbecauseyoucan'ttryatraitoringoddamnfrickincirtize n'scourtIthinkjohnwalkerassclownlndyhshouldbethrownintoapitofrabidkamikazemo nkeyswithacruzmissleuphisassbecauseheisthelowestofthefrickinlowohandbytheway Idon'townDigimon. Thank You ^_^ Sometimes I even amaze myself!  
  
  
  
Someday Our Colors Will Run  
  
  
  
Late one afternoon, on the most downcast and dreary days they've had in weeks, almost all of the kids of Shinjuku were enjoying making their parents crazy. It was raining on and off all day so most parents had the good sense to know that even if they said to come in when it started pouring again, their words would fall on deaf ears. It was kind of like that at the Zenrya residence. Shaochang had fallen asleep for the third time today so once again the small apartment fell silent. The home was mostly empty save for it's two current occupants, or is it three? Well anyhow, in Lee's mind he was alone, since his parents were at work, and Terriermon was most likely asleep with Shaochang. So he sat messing around with his computer in complete and utter boredom. Normally though he wasn't so bored. Being a Tamer was a lot of hard work and put a lot of stress on his mind so usually Lee enjoyed quiet time like this since opportunities to relax like this were few and far between. But he wished he had something to preoccupy himself with now, so that he could escape his thoughts. Lately there hadn't been any Digimon to fight so that didn't leave him with much else to do. He never really had to worry about anyone discovering his Digimon because Terriermon was such a good actor and he had a lot of common sense too. So again Lee's life was just about almost carefree at this point in time. Or it would be if he could shake the aftermath of the last fight. He let out a deep sigh and stared out the window to his porch and began to run through the events in his mind for the umpteenth time.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Takato, Ruki, and Lee stood there with their partners in the cold, damp park after their latest victory, or was it a loss? The Digimon, a Darkrizimon , that they had to battle was destroyed, again. They hadn't figured out if they could get rid of the digimon with out killing them, or having them reassemble their data. Takato stood like he always did, slouched a bit in self-loathing for destroying another creature that he had thought he loved, and trying to act like he was just doing his job by congratulating Guilmon, who was also beginning to see through Takato. Lee stood like he always did too, hands in his pockets waiting for one of his 'fellow' Tamers to say something a break the tension that always seemed to rise between them after a conflict. I his mind he hoped Ruki would say something that would set Takato off again, or even set off Lee himself. He seemed to argue with Ruki a lot, most likely because of their difference in ethnic morals. Lee sighed deep waiting for the inevitable, because no matter how much he hoped their 'goodbye's always were on negative terms. Ruki just smirked, quite proud of her latest win. She always enjoyed having Renamon issue the finishing blow since it would always finish the fight, something the boys just didn't seem capable of to her. This is an opinion she felt the need to share.  
  
" You guys go WAY too easy. If you want to be a good tamer you can't fight all soft like that. This is some game you know.", she said directing the last comment straight at Takato. " To be honest with you it might be easier if you two just stop coming, I think it's obvious I can handle this myself." Ending the statement quite matter-of-factly. She accomplished her goal too, because Takato had, had it!  
  
"Well maybe we don't like being ruthless killers that are always out looking for a fight and a victim! I don't know what's going on in your mind but I know I'm trying to figure a way not to kill! But you just act like it's ok to, like it's natural to just blast something to pieces simply because you want to!! You Ruki Makino are a cold-hearted, ruthless, selfish, war-obsessed, psychopath with a one-track mind!!" When he finished yelling even Takato himself was surprised by the outburst. Usually Ruki could careless as to what he had to say, but look of hurt emotions plagued her usually emotionless posterior. She quickly changed her tune when she realized that she was opening up to us indirectly.  
  
"Hm. You're just naïve. The world isn't always as nice and forgiving as you make it out to be. There are a lot of dark corners in it." Ruki shot back rather too calmly. She then turned and looked at Lee. "So since we seem to be having an open forum of our thoughts, let's here your side. Go ahead now, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings or anything." She inquired with sarcasm dripping from her every word.  
  
"I have nothing to say, it's just obvious that we're all too different, we're on different paths to a similar goal that just keep overlapping. But I agree somewhat with Takato maybe we should try to end things peacefully, but we each seem to have our own definitions of that word. I think we just need to set aside our differences and try to be a team. Asking for your friendship would be too much from you two at this point, but we do need to try and work together…" but he was quickly cut off.  
  
"You both are making me nauseous. You Takato with your humanitarian ideals, and mister cooperation over there just go on and on about the same stupid things. Don't you ever get tired of yourselves droning on like that? I thought by now you'd have realized that we couldn't be a team. We're all separate bands of colors that are too independent and proud to co-exist and mix with one another. Now with that said, I'll think I'll be going. Renamon?" And with that she and Renamon walked off in the rain that had just started to come down.  
  
Takato and Lee just stood there, again in silence, their partners didn't even bother to try to break the tension this time. Lee looked up from the concrete he was staring at for the last few minutes at only other remaining Tamer.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
No answer. Takato just sighed a heavy sigh. He paused for a moment and looked back at Lee.  
  
"She's right you know. We can't be a team. It's impossible." He sighed again. "Let's go Guilmon. See ya around Lee…" And he too walked off toward home. His head hung low and a worried partner by his side.  
  
Lee watched his silhouette until it finally disappeared out of sight. And then he too turned to find his way back home. Terriermon decided to finally speak up though.  
  
"Don't let this stuff get to you, we'll come together someday! I think that you guys just need to grow toward each other, it'll come."  
  
Lee did say anything back he just smiled at his digimon's sudden optimism, even after what just occurred.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Lee shook his head to get himself back to reality. He was still smiling after thinking about Terriermon's last comment.  
  
"Maybe he's right, no he is, we'll come together someday, it'll have to happen. Right now we're still new at this and I'll just have to be patient with them." He said out loud to no one.  
  
But what about Ruki? She was right too, we are too different. She sure hit the nail on the head with that little color metaphor.  
  
He sighed, once again returning to derogatory thoughts. He looked up out at the porch again. Shaochang had been painting before and left her artwork to dry on the small balcony. It was simple little thing. Just three stripes of color. One red, one yellow, and one blue, in that order. Well at least she knew her primary colors. Lee smiled again chuckling a bit at his little sister's simple mind. He again shook his head, still smiling, and looked back that the computer. Just as he was getting into something he heard small drops of water begin to fall outside. Again he looked up and over to the balcony. Low and behold it was raining again. It was just a light little shower though, the kind that are nice to be out in. Well if you're a person that is. Lee noticed that Shaochang's creation was not fairing well against the rain. The colors began to run together and mix with one another. Instead of frowning at the fact that it was ruined Lee smiled.  
  
He got up and stood next to the sliding glass door. And just as the rain had begun earlier, it abruptly stopped. And in it's wake it left two things. A clear blue garnished the sky once again, and the modified painting sat on his little sister's canvas. But no longer was it simple stripes of three separate colors, but mixture of them. The horizontal bands had run into one another filling in the white blanks in-between with new colors, forming a little makeshift rainbow. Lee sighed once more, but this time in relief, for it took the simple idea of a child and a little bit of nature's touch to make him realize something.  
  
"Someday. Someday, our colors will run together too."  
  
~Owari 


End file.
